In vehicles, such as automobiles and the like, pump devices using oil are used for cooling driving units, such as an engine and a motor (a driving motor or a generating motor). Such pump devices include, for example, a pump device driven by an electric motor as disclosed in Patent Document 1. The pump device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is configured with an electric motor including a stator integrally molded with a resin-made motor housing. A liquid pump (including a pump body and a pump cover and the like) is provided on the opposite side of a motor housing from a cover which covers a circuit substrate.